Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.874$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.874 = \dfrac{87.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.874} = 87.4\%$ $87.4$ per hundred = $87.4$ per cent = $87.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.